A Little Louder, I'm Blind
by KBZ
Summary: Honestly, Sena expected to be the one to do the "heavy lifting", metaphorically speaking, in trying to woo Shin. A first date at an ice rink. ShinSena.


Flash Fiction

. . .

Sena munched on his melon pan while reading through his frantic texts. He and Shin were supposed to be ice skating soon (Sena decided on it after the Deimon cheerleaders thoroughly lectured him on how 'training didn't qualify as a date'), which meant that if he wanted bad romantic advice, it was now the perfect time to ask his friends.

He'd immediately vetoed asking Mamori since he _knew_ she wouldn't approve of dating anyone who could be so… intense. Monta had no experience with... anything. Hiruma probably already knew, and would refuse to help him so that he could enjoy watching Sena suffer (as usual). So, nibbling on his bread wrapper, he copied and pasted the same text to a select few friends and checked for replies.

. . .

 _From: Suzuna_

 _3:17 pm, When he gets there, stroke his thigh with your foot!_

 _ **3:17 pm, NO I can't do that!**_

 _3:18 pm, Yes you can and you will ;)))_

 _ **3:18 pm, Serious suggestions only please**_

 _ **3:18 pm, He will just get confused and then I'll get confused**_

 _ **3:18 pm, Maybe I shouldn't even be doing this I don't even know if he likes me**_

 _3:19 pm, HAAHAHAHA you think he doesn't like you?_

 _3:19 pm, HAHAHHAAH AHHAHHSHAHAH hahah LOL_

 _. . ._

Not helpful, but Sena was now fighting a blush. Maybe things were clearer from a removed standpoint, but Shin was… unreadable. Sena had once asked if he'd had a good birthday and Shin's response was so vague ("There was someone missing that could have made it better.") that Sena never broached the topic of celebrations of any kind again.

Which made the whole gift giving thing even more awkward.

(Though he _had_ spotted Shin wearing that navy muffler everywhere, so at least the gift was well received.)

 _. . ._

 _From: Jumonji_

 _3:17 pm, Dude I don't fucken know just like be yourself and he'll like you_

 _3:17 pm, I mean he already likes you what's not to like_

 _3:17 pm, shit I didn't mean like_

 _3:17 pm, I meant like when you're ur youu;;;;_

 _3:17 pm, Sena bro I love u dump Shin and go out with me I'll treat u right_

 _ **3:17 pm, ? Uh, who is this?**_

 _3:22 pm, sorry that was Kuroki being a dumbass_

 _ **3:22 pm, Oh haha yeah I should have guessed it was a joke**_

 _. . ._

Jumonji left him on read.

. . .

 _From: Riku_

 _3:17 pm, Is he there yet? Just the two of you? Look I'm honored you're coming to me for help (as you should) but I don't like that Shin guy. All he does is football, he doesn't_ feel _bro_

 _3:18 pm, I mean no judgement, just not sure why you'd go after him_

 _3:18 pm, There's other options out there I mean…_

 _ **3:19 pm, Well, I can't help liking him… not sure what you mean about 'other options'**_

 _3:22 pm, For fuck's sake, you're really oblivious… Do that thing with your eyelashes that you always do_

 _ **3:22 pm, what eyelash thing?**_

 _ **3:26 pm, hello?**_

 _. . ._

Another dead end. Sena's bread was no more at this point, so he crumpled up the wrapper and tossed it in the trash. So far he'd gotten Suzuna's impractical answer (they wouldn't even be sitting for most of the date), but Riku and Jumonji seemed to have genuinely tried. He still had no clue what the whole eyelash thing meant, but he could at least be himself.

His phone buzzed again.

. . .

 _From: Marco_

 _3:26 pm, Hello Sena I hope I'm not too late to offer advice?_

 _ **3:26 pm, Anything you can give I'd greatly appreciate!**_

 _3:26 pm, Careful with that phrasing, sweetheart xx I'd say you don't have much work ahead_

 _3:26 pm, Shin seems very keen for you_

 _ **3:27 pm, Wait really?**_

 _3:27 pm, Trust me, I'm rarely wrong in these things. But I do have two suggestions for you: stand closer to him and don't look down so often when you smile_

 _ **3:27 pm, Thank you very much!**_

 _3:28 pm, Of course, you're more than welcome to talk to me any time xx_

 _. . ._

Finally some tangible advice!

"Hello, Sena," Shin waved a bit as he approached, blue scarf wrapped snuggly around his neck. Once he got closer, Sena bumbled his way until he was right at Shin's elbow. Now, on to that eyelash thing Riku had said. Was he supposed to combine it with the smiling thing Marco suggested? Would that be too much? Maybe if he…

Smoothly, Shin draped his arm behind Sena's neck, resting his arm on the other's shoulder. Despite Sena's fluffy orange jacket, he could feel the firm, warm press of Shin's hand, his thumb stroking against him a few times, before Shin led them to get their skates.

Sena's head spun, at their proximity, at Shin's boldness, at the strong, gentle caress.

"You seem confused," Shin said, finally letting go in order to lace up. "Was that inappropriate?"

"What? No! I just… wasn't expecting it, um." _Don't look down when you smile_. "I l-liked it."

Shin stilled, and Sena's smile almost wavered, but then the corner of Shin's mouth perked up in the smallest disbelieving smile, as he said, rather quietly, "I did, too."

. . .

Sena would later inform his friends on how great the date went, but for now, he would just enjoy holding Shin's hand as they circled the ice rink on a crisp winter afternoon.


End file.
